thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Background Arthur is the legendary British leader from many medieval histories and romances, usually associated with the wizard Merlin, Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table, and his magical sword Excalibur, which was embedded in a stone until Arthur managed to pull it out, fulfilling a prophecy about his future. In The Land of Stories series, Alex meets a young Arthur, who is training with Merlin, and who has yet to pull the sword out of the stone. Appearance & Personality "The man was tall and muscular. He wore a red shirt, a brown leather vest, and a knight's helmet. He carried a shield and a wooden sword."''TLOS IV, ch 21, p. 277 Arthur is a young man training to be the next King of England with the wizard Merlin. He is very polite, playful and flirty towards Alex. He is also very excited and interested to hear about the existence of other dimensions and the places Alex has been to. When they talk about Arthur's future and the prophecy of him becoming a legendary king, he admits to Alex he is afraid people will be disappointed in him.TLOS IV, ch 21, p. 293 Alex can relate to that, as she also felt that pressure when she became Fairy Godmother. He takes delight in pestering Alex about the things she knows from his 'story', but later admits that he actually knows all about it already. When Alex asks him why he stays on the path of his destiny knowing he will suffer and have his heart broken, he says becoming the king the people deserve is worth the sacrifice.TLOS IV, ch 23, p 343 Relationships Arthur describes Merlin as his "friend", and is later mentioned as Merlin's "apprentice". Arthur falls in love with Alex in the two weeks they spend together in ''Beyond the Kingdoms. They kiss and are mentioned to wake up in each other's arms in the mornings.TLOS IV, ch 28, p. 388 On the day Alex plans to travel back, Arthur is not there to say goodbye, but Alex goes to find him. He offers to go with her, and to let 'other versions' of his story fulfill the legends about him. Alex refuses and leaves by herself, though both of them are heartbroken.TLOS IV, ch 28, p. 394 Story 1. The Wishing Spell Does not appear. 2. The Enchantress Returns Does not appear. 3. A Grimm Warning Does not appear. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Alex, Mother Goose and Lester arrive in a story about King Arthur by mistake. They stumble upon Arthur and Merlin, who are training together. They share their story with them. Alex then realizes that she can make a Portal Potion to get them back to the Land of Stories. The potion takes two weeks to make, and Alex and Arthur use this time to get very well acquainted. As the two weeks are nearly over, Mother Goose announces that she wants to stay with Merlin. Alex had been secretly thinking about staying with Arthur too, but knows she has to get back. They say a tough goodbye, and Alex leaves with Lester. 5. An Author's Odyssey Arthur has been very distracted and depressed since Alex left his story. Merlin and Mother Goose try to help him move on from Alex and encourage him to keep training. When Mother Goose attempts to give him words of advice, Arthur misinterprets them as Mother Goose's promise to take him to Alex after fulfilling his destiny, if he still misses her then. 6. Worlds Collide Arthur, after completing his legend (including assembling a Round Table of teenage Knights), goes into the fairy tale world to find Alex, and quarreled with Rook (Alex's old crush) and Conner. He helps with fighting the witches in New York. His orders were initially rejected by Robin Hood, who didn't know his status; but when Arthur reveals himself as the King of England, Robin happily accepts Arthur's leadership. Quotes ''"So there's more than one of me? Right now there could be other Arthurs walking around other forests? Arthurs who are braver, stronger, and more dashing than I?"''TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 329 ''"I believe the people of England deserve a great king. And if I'm meant to be that man- a man whose legacy will inspire the present and the future of the kingdoms here and even beyond the kingdoms of this world, then it's worth every sacrifice."''TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 343 References Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Category:Arthurian Characters Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Heroes Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Male